Bajka o Wielkim Iwanie i większym Niedźwiedziu
by marta madzia
Summary: Bajka opowiedziana 'żonie' pewnego sennego wieczora o Wielkim Iwanie i jego spotkaniu z Wielkim Niedźwiedziem


Opowiedziane w pewną senną noc.

**Bajka o Wielkim Iwanie i jeszcze większym Niedźwiedziu**

Wielki Niedźwiedź leżał na skrawku polany, gdzie śnieg już się stopił i ziemia zaczęła rozmakać. Nie żeby była już wiosna. Marzenie. Do wiosny daleko, a tu to tylko Iwan rozpalił wielkie ognisko.  
Iwan był dla Wielkiego Niedźwiedzia Wielkim Człowiekiem. Naprawdę, tak wielkich ludzi Niedźwiedź nie widywał często. Iwan był wysoki, szeroki w barach, miał wielkie dłonie, donośny głos, gdy się śmiał lub śpiewał w ciemną noc. Zęby miał białe, przednie niczym łopaty... ale nic to nie miało do rzeczy, bo Niedźwiedź był wyższy, jak na tylnich łapach stanął, łapska miał większe, ryk głośniejszy, a zęby ostrzejsze i większe. Po prawdzie, Niedźwiedź nie wiedział, czemu idzie za Iwanem. O czym jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, to o tym, że Iwan też nie wiedział, czemu pozwala zwierzowi spać przy swoim ognisku i iść za nim przez bezkresy swojej własnej ziemi, czemu do niego mówi, czemu niby z nim żartuje, zamiast zastrzelić i mieć dobrego mięsa na czas jakiś.

Ta noc niczym nie różniła się od poprzednich dwóch, pięciu, dziesięciu. Iwan nie pamiętał. Nie liczył. Niedźwiedź nie zajmował się tym w ogóle. Ogień płonął, strzelał iskrami w ciemne niebo. Głupie iskry myślały chyba, że sięgną swoich kuzynek - gwiazd. Naiwne, pomyślałoby się, ale ani Iwan, ani Niedźwiedź nie dostrzegali tej naiwności. Wręcz przeciwnie. Iwan patrzył na iskierki złote, z uśmiechem i wypiekami na twarzy - jak dziecko. Wielkie dziecko. Niedźwiedź zaś zerkał sennie, nie myślał o tym, czym są iskry i co je od gwiazd odróżnia. Były podobne i to mu wystarczyło. Nie dociekał rzeczy tak abstrakcyjnych. Żerdzie w ognisku przepaliły się i konstrukcja posypała się strzelając snopem iskier w niebo. Iwan zaczął się śmiać.  
- A ty wiesz, Niedźwiedź, że tam za morzem na wschodzie mają takie coś jak noc Walpurgii i oni takie ogniska wielkie palą i palą? - zagruchał.  
Jakże dziwnym był dla Niedźwiedzia ten ton wydobywający się z gardła Wielkiego Mężczyzny. Już czas jakiś Niedźwiedź myślał, czy to nie jakaś pułapka. Trik, mający uśpić jego czujność. Bo wielki zwierz winien mieć wielki głos, gdy go nie ma, należy uważać.  
Ziewnął obnażając zębiska.  
- Oni tak wiosnę witają. A jeszcze inni palą wielkie kukły, że to niby jest zima. Albo je topią - roześmiał się. - Topu, topu, topu i idzie zima na dno rzeki lub do morza spływa. Ale oni to mają Zimę, jakaś to kobieta jest. A ja tu mam Generała Mroza, a Dziadzio to się utopić by nie dał - roześmiał się śmiechem szczerym i serdecznym.  
Niedźwiedź łypnął nań sennym okiem.  
- Wtedy, gdy dzień równy jest nocy, to oni je topią. Siostra mi opowiadała. Ona tam mieszka, ale kiedyś zamieszkamy razem i będzie wesoło. Będzie dom pełen ludzi, a nie takie pustkowie, wiesz Misiek?  
Niedźwiedź zaryczał cicho. Miś - dobre sobie! Jego misiem nazywać!  
- Jak mnie ostatnim razem odwiedziła, to ją pytałem o tyle rzeczy. Siostra jest kochana.  
Iwan mówił. Mówił do Niedźwiedzia, a może mówił do siebie. Ja tego nie wiem, Niedźwiedź też nie wiedział. Noc zapadała coraz głębsza na zauralskim pustkowiu. Niedźwiedź zasypiał słuchając, jak Iwan opowiada o marzannach, o polach złotych, o borach zielonych, tych jego, ale tam na zachodzie, tych sióstr jego, tych kuzynów i tych, których ponoć strasznie lubił i chciał z nimi kiedyś zamieszkać. Niedźwiedź nie lubił żyć w stadach przez cały czas. To stwarzało problem z jedzeniem, ale wiedział też, że ludzie widzą to inaczej.  
I tak zasnął Niedźwiedź zasłuchany w historie z zachodu. Po nim zasnął i Iwan, i obaj śnili o polach, o lasach, o jasnym niebie, aż po skraj nocy, gdy słońce niechętnie wychynęło ponad horyzont oświetlając las iglasty - wiecznie zielony, ciemny jakiś, ponury jakiś - śniegową pierzyną okryty. Niebo chwilę tylko zaś skrzyło się błękitem, nim samo się pod kołdrę z chmur schowało. Iwan wstał, z futrzanego pledu się odwinął, w żarze ogniska pogrzebał, coś drewna dorzucił i płomyk niemrawo zapłonął. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia.  
- Misza, ty ognia popilnuj, ja po wodę idę.  
I nic. I tyle. Misza... lepsze to było niż Misiu. I jakby to ognisko w ogóle Niedźwiedzia obchodziło... Niedźwiedź dawał sobie radę bez ognia. Po prawdzie bał się go, bo była to dziwna siła, dla niego nieokiełznana i niszczycielska. Ognia się nie tykało. Ogień był Wielkiego Człowieka. W ogóle był człowieka.  
Iwan wrócił. Najpierw powrócił jego głos. Niedźwiedź poruszył uszami i wsłuchał się w wygwizdywaną melodię. Codziennie była to ta sama piosenka. Iwan mówił, że to siostra go nauczyła. Skąd znała ją siostra, nie mówił. Niedźwiedzia to nie interesowało.  
Iwan zjadł i znowu opowiadał o siostrze, tym razem młodszej. Niedźwiedź miał wrażenie, że go rozumie. W ten krótki czas, gdy wiązał się w parę, odczuwał tę potrzebę opieki nad swym małym stadem. Uważał to za naturalne i chyba nawet cieszyło go, że Wielki Człowiek uważa tak samo. Widać nie tylko wielkość ich łączyła.

Nim wyruszyli w dalszą drogę, Iwan zasypał ognisko śniegiem. Para szła wysoko, w pochmurne niebo, a on mówił, że ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że zawsze trzeba dobrze zagaszać, bo można wszystko spalić.  
- Ale wiesz, Misza. Nie da się spalić wszystkiego. Nawet jakbym tu wszystko popalił, to by uralskich szczytów nie przekroczyło - roześmiał się serdecznie. - I morza też! Morze się nie pali. Ale pola się palą. Siostra kocha swoje pola i o nie dba. I boi się, że mogłyby spłonąć i by nie było co jeść, wiec zagaszamy! Zagaszamy!  
I z tymi słowy rzucił jeszcze więcej śniegu na zmarznięte truchło ogniska. Niedźwiedź patrzył na to niewzruszony. Tak było i wczoraj, i trzy dni temu, i nawet siedmiodzień temu.  
Wyruszyli idąc gdzieś pomiędzy te miejsca, gdzie słońce zachodzi i gdzie nigdy nie dociera. Iwan mówił na to północny-zachód. Niedźwiedziowi było to obojętne.  
- Pola siostry są wielkieeeeee - ekscytował się Iwan. Policzki pałały mu mroźnym rumieńcem, z ust szła para. Wielkie dłonie w wielkich rękawiczkach starały się oddać wielkość pól. - Wiesz Misza, wdziałem je. Były takie złote! Złote jak słońce! Siostra mówiła, że to normalne. Że u kuzynów takie same i w ogóle, ale ja jestem pewien, że ona tak tylko mówiła. Bo ja wiem, że jej są najpiękniejsze!  
Mówił z przekonaniem, raz po raz śmiejąc się z głębi siebie. Niedźwiedź szedł równo z nim - łapa za łapą - i słuchał. Złote pola brzmiały tak pięknie w tej zabielonej zimą okolicy.  
- Wiesz Misza, chciałbym teraz chodzić po takich polach. U siostry to już jest ciepło, wiesz? U niej zawsze jest cieplej niż u mnie i ja sobie tak myślę, że to dlatego, że ona jest taka kochana. Na pewno dlatego. Nie wiem, czemu u mnie jest zimno, bo ja przecież też ich wszystkich kocham... Wiesz Misza... Ja bym chciał, aby oni ze mną zamieszkali. Zaopiekowałbym się nimi. Potrafiłbym! Ale oni nie chcą. Tylko siostrzyczka moja by chciała.  
Iwan posmutniał. Nogi unosił niżej i zgarniał butami zaspy śniegu. Miast równych odcisków podeszew zostawiał za sobą dwie nierówne linie. Niedźwiedź szedł obok niego i myślał o tych ciepłych krainach.  
- Ale może to tylko dlatego, że Generał mnie tak polubił - rozchmurzył się Wielki Człowiek. - Inni też na pewno mnie polubią.  
Mówił z przekonaniem. Niedźwiedź wolałby posłuchać o polach, ale nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć. W całej swej mądrości mówić jednak nie umiał.

Nim zaczęło się zmierzchać, przekroczyli bród. Woda była zimna, ale już nie skuta lodem. Wiosna nadchodziła - Niedźwiedź to czuł, Iwan się domyślał.  
- Tu przenocujemy - stwierdził Iwan, padając na śnieg. Rozłożył szeroko ręce i nogi, i uśmiechając się wpatrzył się w niebo. Niedźwiedź wrócił do rzeki i zapolował na ryby. Stał w zimnej wodzie i czekał z łapą w górze. Wyczekiwał chwili, gdy nieświadoma niczego ryba znajdzie w jej zasięgu... A potem PAC! Łapa. Woda. Ryba. Powietrze. Ryba. Ziemia. Ryba. Iwan patrzył zafascynowany, jak Niedźwiedź poluje. Te rybki były takie malutkie. Bezbronne. Pac. Pac. Pac. Przez chwilę miotały się jeszcze w śniegu, aż zastygały w bezruchu. Pac. Pac. Pac.  
- Podzielisz się, Misza? - Iwan zapytał, wciąż wpatrując się w ryby. W oczach skakały mu iskierki podobne tym z ogniska, podobne gwiazdom na nocnym niebie.  
Niedźwiedź nie rozumiał, czemu Iwan nadziewa rybę na ostrugany patyk i wsadza ją w ogień, nim ją zje, ale nie uważał tego za coś, co powinno go obchodzić. Wsłuchiwał się w skwierczenie ognia, w wiatr i w piosenkę, którą Iwan śpiewał merdając patykiem z rybą przy ogniu. Była o jakiś ptakach i o jego siostrze, i o wielkiej wodzie. Chwilami słowa nie pasowały do melodii, za dużo ich było lub za mało. To nie była piosenka Iwana.  
- Wiesz Misza - powiedział i przeżuł kęs ryby. - Ty też mnie lubisz, co nie?  
Niedźwiedź wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk. Nie wiedział, czy niedźwiedź może lubić człowieka.  
- Wiedziałem! - rozpromienił się Iwan. - Oni też kiedyś mnie polubią i będziemy szczęśliwi! Wszyscy razem. I będziemy chodzić na złote pola siostry na zachodzie, bawić się w słońcu, biegać po lasach i bawić się w chowanego. A zimą razem lepić wielgachne bałwany!  
W ciemną noc poniósł się radosny śmiech z głębi iwanowej piersi. Niedźwiedź myślał o zielonych lasach. Był stary, ale nadal miał swoje marzenia. Tej nocy śnił o tych lasach, o polach. O krainach, których nigdy nie poznał. Gdy się obudził wraz ze wstającym słońcem, zobaczył jednak tylko śnieg, powidok ogniska, śpiącego Iwana. Dziwnego Wielkiego Człowieka, który budził jeszcze dziwniejsze zaufanie, którego chwilami rozumiał, ale którego jego instynkt nie mógł zaakceptować. Niedźwiedź był mądry. Miał swój Rozum, a Rozum ten mówił mu, że nie ważne jakie są za i jakie są przeciw, jeśli instynkt podpowiada ci coś, to najlepiej mu zaufać. Dlatego wszedł znów do rzeki. Pac. Pac. Pac. Dla siebie ryba, dla Iwana, dla siebie... Zjadł i ruszył na zachód. Słońce wstawało niemrawo. Dzień zapowiadał się ponury, ale Niedźwiedź szedł na zachód, bo tam miały być bory, pola i słońce.

Iwan wstał, gdy Niedźwiedzia już nie było. Rozejrzał się wokół zdumiony. Poderwał na równe nogi i obszedł obozowisko, ale trop urwał się szybko przy zakolu rzeki. Usta Iwana wygięły się w podkówkę, gdy siadł przy ogniu i patrzył na ubrudzone ziemią ryby. Było mu tak jakoś dziwnie. Tak pusto. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Nie lubił mówić do siebie i nie lubił jak było cicho. Wiatr wiał z północy. Zimny, przygnał kolejne chmury i kolejny - ostatni tej zimy - śnieg. Iwan zjadł ryby, bo musiał. Nie mógł dłużej czekać ze śniadaniem. Potem jeszcze siedział i czekał na Niedźwiedzia. Minęło południe. Pozbierał drewna. Zapadł zmierzch, a on w metalowym garnuszku nagotował czaju. A Niedźwiedzia nie było.  
Długo tak czekał Wielki Człowiek na Wielkiego Niedźwiedzia, aż w końcu wiatr się odwrócił, powiał ze wschodu i był to znak, że czas ruszać dalej. Nie chciał iść Wielki Człowiek, ale poszedł.  
- Wiesz Misza - mówił idąc, choć szedł sam. - A za górami mam swój dom. Jest talki duuuuży, że tobie też by się tam spodobało. Jak mnie odwiedzisz, to zobaczysz. Nie będziesz chciał odejść!  
Ale Niedźwiedź go nie słyszał. Długo, długo później doszedł do pól, znalazł bory, gdzie żyły wielkie zwierzęta o długiej sierści i żywiące się trawą. Znalazł słońce. Tam znalazł swoje ostatnie szczęście.  
Iwan zaś wrócił do domu. Żył w nim, pracował, wybywał i przybywał, ciągle czekając na dzień, gdy Niedźwiedź powróci, bo przecież musiał wrócić. Skoro on czekał, to Niedźwiedź też gdzieś czekał - rozumował Iwan niepomny na upływ czasu. Czasami, gdy chodził na dalekie spacery, nadal mówił do Niedźwiedzia...  
- Wiesz Misza, ostatnio siostrzyczka się pokłóciła z moim przyjacielem, bo my teraz wszyscy razem mieszkamy. Siostrzyczka jest kochana, tylko nerwowa, ale ja się tak cieszę, że mieszkamy wszyscy razem. - Opowiadał. - Jeszcze tylko kilku kuzynów i cała rodzina będzie razem! - Oczy mu się skrzyły. - A teraz będą u mnie wielkie zawody. Takie bardzo, bardzo duże i wiesz co? - zawiesił głos i uśmiechnął się jak dziecko trzymające za plecami bombonierkę. - Wiesz Misza, co zrobiłem? Prezent dla ciebie Misza!  
Wielka dłoń zaczęła szukać w kieszeni małej przypinki. W jego palcach była taka malutka. Metalowy brązowy miś z olimpijskimi kółeczkami na przepasającej go szarfie.  
- O! - uniósł przypinkę tryumfalnie pod słońce. - Pozwolili mi wybrać maskotkę dla tych zawodów i oto ona. To ty, wiesz Misza? Jestem pewien, że by ci się podobała. Jak wrócisz, to ci ją pokażę.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zawrócił ku Moskwie.  
Słońce stało wysoko na niebie. Było lato.

**Koniec**

_27.05.2009, Wrocław_


End file.
